fighter_of_destiny_rpgfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Kiu Lon
thumb|276px "Desde de aquele dia,você me ensinou a viver de verdade,eu me tornei um egoísta ao tomar sua vida para mim,mas eu me sinto no dever de protege-lo e estar ao seu lado até o fim,Son Kasugano,porque você é minha luz"-Kiu Lon Kiu Lon foi um personagem introduzido na saga Time Space New Generation,onde ele possuía uma grande amizade com Son Kusanagi e tinha como interesse amoroso Amane.Kiu Lon é filho de Xiao Lon e Josuke,sobrinho de Duo Lon,neto de Ron,descendente de Majinmaru e além disso,ele é neto adotivo de Seijuro Yagami. Atualmente,sofreu uma reformulação,adotando uma aparência mais andrógeno e passando a se chamar Tsubame Gaeshi , o sensei de Strider Hiryu (A reformulação de Son) que teve como estreia a saga Fear it self no Fighter of Destiny Rising. Kiu foi totalmente criado por Artyom ,mas Tsubame Gaeshi veio do personagem de Mugen,Meld. História Kiu Lon estava destinado a ser o futuro do seu clã,desde feto,já lutava contra o veneno que estava em seu sangue.No seu nascimento,ele foi nomeado de Kiu Lon por sua mãe,mas era apelidado de pequena andorinha por seu pai.Duo Lon era contra o fato de Kiu Lon se apegar ao pai,pois queria evitar que Kiu Lon fosse refém de seus sentimentos,caso haja alguma traição por parte de Josuke,então ele se oferece para treinar o recém nascido. Josuke era contra,pois não queria que seu filho virasse um assassino,então,para evitar uma luta entre Duo Lon e Josuke,Xiao Lon concorda em deixar que Duo Lon treinasse seu filho,sob condição de deixa-lo próximo a seus pais. Kiu Lon era muito apegado a seu pai,este lhe apresentou Kimberly,a filha de Patricia,sua grande amiga,ele a considerava sua irmã mais velha e a amava muito,as vezes,fugia dos treinos só para ficar com ela.Josuke sempre passeava com o filho e contava a ele sobre seus dias no ringue e suas aventuras em Chinatown,além de ter contado sobre como conheceu Xiao Lon. Enquanto Xiao Lon sempre cantava uma melodia chinesa, para ele ,antes de coloca-lo para dormir. Josuke e Xiao Lon se esforçavam ao máximo para dar ao seu filho uma infância normal e feliz,porém,isso irritava Duo Lon,pois este tentava fazer de Kiu Lon a personificação viva de seu clã,mas Kiu Lon só agia como uma criança normal,apesar de todos os treinos rígidos,que incluíam diversos tipos de torturas,exercícios pesados,picadas de animais venenosos e muitos outros. Golpes 'Unique' Claw Chi: '''Kiu Lon pode concentrar seu chi na ponta de seus dedos e deixa-los tão afiados quanto uma lamina '''Wall Crawler: Kiu Lon se prende a qualquer superficie,usando seu chi para prende-lo,seja nos pés ou nas mãos Cut Kick: Kiu Lon,da um chute rodado baixo que sai uma lamina de faca,cortando o oponente Flicker Jab: Kiu pode usar sua velocidade para mandar vários flickers continuos com um braço só,sem necessidade de optar pelo estilo Hitman 'Golpes especiais' ifa komama: Kiu pode se teletransportar usando uma fumaça verde e assim como sua mãe,Kiu pode teletransportar armas Odyn dva: '''Kiu da um salto com dois chutes em sequências no ar * Pode ser feito no ar '''Minis facas: '''Kiu pode lançar rápidamente facas pequenas e vermelhas '''Glotat' Luny: Kiu faz um corte usando seus dois braços em forma de circulo Himoukyaku: Kiu pode passar pelo seu oponente num borrão Hranada syurpryz: Kiu retira uma granada de sua mangá e joga na direção de seu oponente Back to me: Kiu usa sua linha para puxar o oponente de volta para si *ele também pode causar uma explosão ao invés de puxar o oponente *ele também pode fazer com que a linha se fortaleça com chi e se prenda no oponente por 3 segundos *ele também pode ser usado em conjunto com outros golpes 'Golpes Super especiais' Denko Sekka: Kiu acerta o oponente,então ele usa sua velocidade,sumindo de vista,atacando os pontos vitais do oponente para paralisa-lo,então começa a corta-lo,chegando perto da velocidade da luz Cypher: Kiu invoca sua cypher de energia e perfura o oponente num piscar de olhos,então,ele joga o oponente para o alto e lança uma granada que acerta o oponente e o explode Hien Revenge: 'Kiu invoca sua cypher de energia e num piscar de olhos ataca os pontos vitais do oponente,impedindo o de usar suas energias(Chi,aura,Sakki,etc) 'Instant Kill Agradeça a Sakura: Kiu lança suas facas no oponente,depois usa sua Denko Sekka para pegar todas as facas e lança-las novamente,então ele revela que haviam linhas nas facas e logo ele desfere a frase "agradeça a Sakura Kasugano"então joga um granada que explode oponente Habilidades *'Velocidade' sobre-humana:Sua velocidade é superior a de muitos personagens,até hoje não foi vista qual o limite dela,mas sabe-se que ele pode viajar para o mundo dos asuras utilizando a *'Raciocínio rápido':Ele é capaz de memorizar os ataques de seu oponentes, de forma que nenhum golpe funcione duas vezes com ele. *'Aprendizado': Kiu pode aprender qualquer coisa rapidamente,tanto que ele domina quase todas as línguas que existem *'Estamina': Pode lutar por meses sem se cansar,graças ao seu treinamento de assassino *''Mestre dos disfarces: Pode se disfarçar de qualquer pessoa com alta perfeição em detalhes,podendo enganar qualquer um *'Resistência a dor': Por ter sido submetido a altas torturas por Duo Lon,desde que nasceu,Kiu tem uma alta tolerância a dor *'Imune a veneno': Por causa do treino de sua mãe com Lin,Kiu adquiriu a imunidade a veneno logo em seu ventre *'Sangue super venenoso: Seu veneno é pior do que de sua mãe,podendo matar até mesmo seres sobrenaturais somente com o odor **Apesar disso,Kiu tem controle total sobre o veneno em seu corpo,por isso Amane não morreu quando o beijou *'Mestre das armas: '''Kiu possui um conhecimento completo sobre todo tipo de arma,podendo usar qualquer arma com perfeição *'Teletransporte: 'Kiu pode pode desaparecer numa fumaça verde e reaparecer em outro lugar, além dessa habilidade, ele pode teletransportar armas. *'Dedução precisa: Kiu consegue ter uma dedução tão perfeita e precisa que praticamente consegue prever eventos futuros *'Controle sobre almas corrompidas': Kiu pode controlar almas corrompidas ao seu bel prazer Estilo de luta Kiu Lon é um hibrido de Speed e Weapon Hidden Kiu Lon é quase um velocista ,de tão rápido que é, e isso torna suas habilidades bem perigosas para o thumb oponente,dado que ele pode sacar qualquer arma perigosa ou usar suas linhas explosivas a qualquer momento. Kiu,de certa forma,herdou estratégias semelhantes a de sua mãe,pois ele pode usufruir do seu sangue venenoso e de truques com armas escondidas. Sua principal fraqueza é a falta de um espirito de luta,o que faz com que ele acredite mais nas suas probabilidades do que no seu próprio potencial,porém,essa fraqueza é vencida quando a vida de seu discípulo entra em risco.Outra fraqueza,é que Kiu Lon não possui objetos mágicos para enfrentar seres sobrenaturais, o que lhe torna vulnerável a estes. Aparições no RPG Fighter of Destiny *'Saga Time Space New Generation '(Estreia como Kiu) *'Saga Street Fighter x Tekken' Fighter of Destiny Rising *'Saga Fear it self '(Estreia como Tsubame Gaeshi) *'Saga Expedição ao continente negro ' Curiosidades *Kiu já havia deduzido que Sakura tentaria mata-lo quando conversou com sua contraparte do passado *Kiu foi feito para ser uma contra parte de Chris dos New Generation *O nome Tsubame Gaeshi(O regresso da andorinha),é uma homenagem ao seu pai, Josuke *Sua habilidade com disfarce é tão boa,que muitos personagens o confundem com uma mulher depois de sua reformulação como Tsubame Gaeshi *Kiu guarda uma foto de seus pais vestindo roupas de colegiais *Por estar sempre em alerta,Kiu tem a capacidade de sentir cócegas facilmente *Kiu e Son,de certa forma,são uma analogia a Xiao Lon e Josuke **Kiu Lon e Xiao Lon são assassinos enquanto Son e Josuke são pessoas que almejam ser grandes lutadores ** Xiao Lon ajuda a reformular Josuke,assim como Kiu ajudou Son a se reformular *Uma grande semelhança entre Kiu e sua mãe é que ambos vivem num amor proíbido **Kiu não pode ficar com Amane por ela ser de outro tempo,enquanto Xiao Lon não pode ficar com Josuke por ela possuir um corpo venenoso e letal Galeria Wiki-background|Kiu Lon em seu visual reformulado de Tsubame Gaeshi junto de Son Kusanagi, Lilith e Morrigan 934151 995400340544913 8986839361120129338 n.jpg 3baad178bb15c154c21cee229e99921403838484 full.jpg|Kiu Lon junto com seus pais Josuke e Xiao Lon Categoria:Fighter of Destiny Rising Categoria:Clã Hizoku